mutantfandomcom-20200214-history
S-2
S-2 is 1 of 6 characters in the Super Mutant Brothers series . Character S-2 is Justin's best friend and the only character in Mutant Brothers that can dislocate in order to avoid attacks. Gregthemutantboy13 states to the cast that S-2 is best defensive character. Creation S-2 was made from ancient blocks that were made in Africa. The blocks were colored and were properly put together. Bill Cosby had done all this. He hired a scientist to help bring it to life. The scientist brings S-2 to life by a chemical called Geno Cell. Super Mutant Brothers The scientist put Genocell inside S-2, giving him life. The scientist tells the newly awakened S-2 to kill everyone in the tournament and help Bill Cosby fufill his dream. In the tournament, S-2 had to fight Justin who he latered befriended. Greg finds S-2 and challenges him to a fight because Greg believes that S-2 is trying to kill Justin. The match ends in a draw and S-2 gains Greg's trust. S-2 loses to Cornell, who is looking for Greg(who just ran off). It is said that Keenan defeated everyone(excepy Greg) in the tournament and came in second place. S-2 of course was one of these people he defeated. In the final battle with Bill Cosby, S-2's damage meter reached 98%(which is bad). S-2 helped Greg defeat Cosby along with rest of the Mutant Brothers. After Greg won the tournament, S-2 was announceed to be in 5th place. S-2 then deactivated himself for 2 months. Super Mutant Brothers Melee S-2 comes back to life after deactivating himself. He finds out that Greg "died" in an explosion. He does not believe the rumors and starts to detect Greg's life force(New ability gained from 2 months of slumber). He picks up Greg's prescene and enters the Super Mutant Brothers Melee tournament to look for him. S-2 detects Greg's life force when he is fighting the Earth Mask. Greg tells S-2 that he is keeping a low profile and is going to ambush Dark Mask by fighting him in the final round. S-2 approves and fleds away.S-2 runs into his "brother" T-2 who was sent to kill S-2 and take his parts so that the scientist can make him into the ultimate weapon. Eventually, T-2 was destroyed by S-2. In the final battle with Dark Mask, S-2 fought one of Dark Mask's soilders(Dark Orbs). After Dark Mask's demise and Greg and Keenan's title fight, S-2 deactivates himself once more along with T-2's remains and was slowly being repaired for the next tournament. Super Mutant Brothers Brawl Like the other characters, Little is known about what S-2 will do in Super Mutant Brothers Brawl except that he gains T-2's parts. Genocell Genocell, (not to be confused from the Genocell in Tekken) is a powerful chemical that is mentioned in ALL Mutant Brothers series. Genocell brings things to life and kills living things if drunken by someone. Genocell is put in soap containers because it is originated from soap. The evil scientist uses Genocell to bring S-2 and later T-2 to life. Once something is brought to life by Genocell, it stays alive only if it is killed by something else with Genocell. This means that no one in Mutant Brothers can kill S-2 because they dont have Genocell. Genocell will play a bigger part in Super Mutant Brothers Brawl. Main Fights Super Mutant Brothers Super Mutant Brothers Melee